


What Fourth Wall?

by alicat54c



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 3am fiction, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, complete fic, there's a sentence count theme, you'll get the joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the edges of paragraphs, actually, because while normally my character would be in a comic panel, this is fanfiction, and this author can’t draw fo shiz, so I’m counting sentences closer than my bullets in my movie’s opening fight sequence,” said Deadpool, in response to the questioning aura of his partner and the audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebonyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyheart/gifts).



...

Peter looked up from his splay across the couch, disconcerted by his partner’s fervent hover, interspaced with long blank stares into the uninteresting corners of the room, as if tracing the edges of the universe with his masked eyes.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

… 

“It’s the edges of paragraphs, actually, because while normally my character would be in a comic panel, this is fanfiction, and this author can’t draw fo shiz, so I’m counting sentences closer than my bullets in my movie’s opening fight sequence,” said Deadpool, in response to the questioning aura of his partner and the audience.

The spidery hero craned his neck to try an encapsulate his partner in his gaze, in a vain effort to comprehend the babble of words skittering across the page, and said, “What?”  
...


	3. Chapter 3

… 

“Sentences,” said Deadpool, waving his hand to encompass the chapter’s contents. “Shit I just used up one. God-dammit!”  
...


	4. Chapter 4

… 

“Wade, what are you talking about,” the spider asked, rolling off the couch and completely ignoring his incorrect use of punctuation, in favor of wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck.

“Sentences, which are really important, because the author’s trying to do a theme thing, I don’t really care; I’m just here for the punchline. Was that a correct use of a semi-colon? Shit, I just used up the last sentence again.”  
...


	5. Chapter 5

… 

[Almost there!]

{Go Go Go Go!}

“Guys, you’re using up our limited space,” Deadpool whined, as his partner ignored his ramblings in favor of pealing back the red and black mask, and kissing up the exposed skin. “Oh, that last sentence is gonna be so~o worth it.”

Peter smiled into Deadpool’s collarbone, and began plucking at the buckles of his outfit.  
...


	6. Chapter 6

… 

“YES!” Deadpool screamed. “We have achieved chapter six-out-of-nine! I repeat: chapter 6/9 !”

“If you have breath to yell that loud, clearly I’m not doing my job right,” Peter said, in between navigating the tricky clasp of his partner’s belt and tracing his thighs with his fingertips.

“I just had to do some foreshadowing the audience is never gonna see, because this is the end of the fic.”  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … A/N:
> 
> Ebonyheart, this is for you.
> 
> “You know what, I challenge you to stop here and add all new chapters to a second fic. You know Wade and Peter would love you for leaving the chapters at 6/9.”
> 
> You've created a monster, be pleased with yourself.


End file.
